Libertad Fairy Tail One-Shot
by Angelito2695
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el papá de Lucy la obligara a casarse? ¿Qué haran Natsu y los demás cuando se enteren? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Natsu al enterase de que Lucy se va a casar?


Me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, la cual no había cambiado absolutamente nada desde que escape, mi padre no tomo bien mi decisión; al escuchar que Phantom fue vencido previó que yo regresaría y que me opondría a la boda arreglada así que contrato a un gremio oscuro para que yo no pudiera escapar, pelee para poder salir derrotando a varios con la ayuda de Taurus pero fue noqueado por un mago más fuerte, cuando fui a sacar la llave de Cáncer uno se me acerco por detrás y utilizo una clase de polvo mágico que me dejo inconsciente; para cuando desperté me encontraba encerrada en mi cuarto y sin mis espíritus, lo más estúpido es que no deje una nota ni le avise a nadie que vendría, esto era un asco, fui demasiado ingenua el pensar que un hombre que contrato el peor gremio para secuestrarme solo para expandir su fortuna respetará mi decisión tan fácilmente.

―Pero que tonta― me dije golpeando la pared, si al menos tuviera más fuerza como Erza o Natsu ya estuviera camino al gremio…No, no debía pensar así en vez de quejarme debería de idear un plan para escapar y recuperar mis llaves, de repente un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos.

― ¿Qué? ―respondí tajante.

La puerta se abrió y mi padre pasó por ella, yo solo fruncí el ceño sin apartar mi vista de sus ojos, él hizo lo mismo.

― Me cansé de tus berrinches Lucy, esto lo hago para que tengas un futuro estable― se justificó con un tono severo.

― No, esto lo haces por tu estúpido dinero y no quiero ser parte de esto, prefiero vivir en las calles que esto― respondí acercándome a él desafiante.

―No me dejas elección Lucy, si no accedes a esto tendré que destruir tus llaves― me amenazo dando un paso hacia mí para intimidarme, yo di un paso hacia atrás asustada, sorprendida y preocupada, no podía creer que llegara tan lejos solo por el dinero.

― ¿Destruirías las llaves de mamá? ―pregunte acusatoriamente.

―Si es necesario― contesto sin vacilar―organice tu boda para mañana en la tarde así que no hagas ninguna estupidez―concluyo azotando la puerta y cerrando con llave.

No podía creerlo ¿Cuándo fue que mi padre se convirtió en eso? Vender a su propia hija y ser capaz de destruir los tesoros de su difunta esposa solo por algo tan insignificante como el dinero.

―Happy ¿No has visto a Lucy? ―pregunto el pelirosa al gato azul que se encontraba sentado en la mesa degustando felizmente un pescado.

―No, no la he visto desde ayer―contesto intrigado apartando la vista del pescado.

― Es raro que no haya venido― dijo Natsu para sí mismo.

―Seguro está en su departamento escribiendo o algo así.

―Mmmm ¿Qué te parece si vamos a molestarla un rato? ― pregunto Natsu a su peludo amigo con una sonrisa cómplice.

― ¡Aye Sir! ― contestó enseguida muy entusiasmado.

Natsu y Happy corrieron hacia el departamento de su rubia amiga y como de costumbre entraron por la ventana, esperaron gritos o alguna agresión por parte de su compañera como era usual cuando ellos entraban de esa manera pero nada paso, el cuarto estaba vacío y no había rastro alguno de que Lucy estuviera en casa; al rato llegaron Gray y Erza con el mismo propósito pero se encontraron con que su amiga no estaba, empezaron a buscar en su departamento algún indicio de donde podría estar pero no encontraban nada hasta que Happy se tropezó con un baúl lleno de cartas, Natsu tomo una y la empezó a leer.

― "Mamá por fin pude unirme al gremio que adoro" ―leyó en voz alta.

―Oye, oye no deberías leer eso― advirtió Gray.

― "Mamá hoy conocí a Erza, es una maga muy fuerte y hermosa, también esta Natsu y Gray" ―Continuo Natsu leyendo ignorando la advertencia de Gray pero este a pesar de lo que dijo se agacho y tomo una carta en sus manos.

―Todas estas cartas son para su madre― dedujo pensativo.

― ¿Pero por qué no las envió? ―pregunto Natsu extrañado.

―Esta carta al parecer la escribió ayer― comentó Gray antes de leerla―"Querida mamá que me vez desde el cielo" ―leyó Gray con un sabor amargo en su boca al igual que los presentes― "Ha pasado una semana desde que nuestra batalla con Phantom terminara y finalmente volvimos a nuestra vida pacífica, aunque después de lo que paso fue muy difícil; fuimos rodeados por la milicia. Los Rune Knight nos interrogaron cada día pero luego de una semana se clamaron las cosas. Parece que el castigo para Fairy Tail será decidido por el consejo después, pero no te preocupes mamá no creo que sea un castigo muy severo ya que con las evidencias y los testigos todo indica que Phantom atacó primero…Mamá ¿Crees que _él_ esté detrás de todo esto? Sé cómo es _él_ , pero ir tan lejos… No él definitivamente lo haría, no tendría ningún problema ¿Pero por qué ahora quiere que regrese? No es como si le importara. Mamá él lo va a volver a hacer ¿No? Con el poder de su maldito dinero… yo no puedo permitirlo. Regresare y dejaré todo claro ya verás cómo arreglaré las cosas, así que no te preocupes mamá―terminó Gray de leer con un mal presentimiento, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que fue Happy el primero en romperlo.

― ¿A quién se refiere Lucy con _él_? ―pregunto confundido.

―Si fue la persona que contrato a Phantom para hacer que regresará lo más seguro es que es su padre―dedujo Titania.

―Seguro Lucy regreso a su casa― concluyó Gray.

Natsu no dijo nada, estaba indignado y furiosos que un padre actúe de ese modo con su propia hija.

Salieron rápidamente del departamento para traer de regreso a Lucy pero una noticia alarmante los detuvo.

― ¿Escuchaste? ―pregunto un señor mayor a otro―La hija de los Heartfilia se va a casar hoy en la tarde con el hijo de los Jurener―concluyó el chisme el hombre mayor.

Esta noticia les cayó como una patada a todos en especial a Natsu, iban a apartar a su compañera de su lado por un maldito rico mimado si no hacía algo, no sabía que era ese sentimiento tan extraño que sentía en ese momento, era algo distinto a la furia, pero si sabía que tenía que traer de vuelta a Lucy, a donde pertenecía y sin importarle los mareos que le iba a causar el viaje en tren salió disparado a la estación seguido de sus amigos.

Aún seguía en mi habitación, estaba rodeada por varias sirvientas que me estaban preparando para la boda, ellas generalmente estarían alagándome pero podía ver como en su rostro se reflejaba la pena y la tristeza.

―Espera― detuve a una que me estaba maquillando―Dime ¿Sabes dónde guardo mi padre mis llaves? ― pregunte amablemente pero con algo de súplica; ella me miro a los ojos angustiada, quería decirme pero no podía seguía sosteniéndome la mirada hasta que la movió al lado derecho dándome una señal, disimuladamente dirigí mis ojos al lugar indicado y pude notar que estábamos rodeadas, volví mis ojos a ella y esta solo bajo su cabeza en modo de disculpa para seguir maquillándome.

Suspiré derrotada, me sentía tan inútil e impotente, estoy segura de que si salgo de esta le pediré a Natsu y los demás que me entrenen hasta el límite…Natsu ojala estuviera aquí, como me gustaría verlo, no debo perder la esperanza estoy segura de que ellos se darán cuenta de mi ausencia y me buscaran solo debo darles tiempo, retrasar esto prudentemente para evitar que destruyan mis llaves.

― Vengo a ver como esta todo― dijo mi padre con voz severa sacándome de mis pensamientos, las sirvientas pararon de prepararme para hacerle una reverencia a mi padre, yo solo no le dirigí la palabra ni la mirada.

― Al parecer todo va sin contratiempos.

Yo seguí sin mirarlo pero sin querer un sonido de furia salió de mi boca.

―Ya me lo agradecerás después Lucy― proclamó antes de irse.

―Lo lamento mucho Lucy-sama― susurró una muchacha a punto de llorar.

―No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya ya verán―les dije en voz baja con mucha determinación.

―Tock, tock― dijo una voz desconocida detrás de mí, yo me gire de inmediato a la defensiva, era un muchacho alto con cabello marrón, tez morena y ojos verdes, su cabello era corto y lo llevaba bien peinado, vestía un esmoquin negro muy elegante con una rosa blanca en la bolsa frontal del saco, me quede viéndolo incrédula y con el ceño fruncido aún en posición de defensa.

―Tranquila preciosa, yo no muerdo…aún― comento con tono soberbio y una voz repugnante que hacía que mi piel se erizara de asco― Sé que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda pero quería conocer a mi futura esposa y por lo que veo es tal como dicen, eres hermosa, el ser más bello que he visto― continuó con voz petulante viéndome de arriba abajo haciendo que me asqueara aún más, chasqueé mi lengua y le dedique una mirada asesina.

―Vamos cariño no hagas esa cara que arruina tu bello rostro, deberías de estar feliz― dijo con una sonrisa repugnante.

― ¿De qué debería estar feliz? ― le dirigí la palabra por primera vez.

― De que te vas a casar conmigo― respondió seguro de sí mismo pasando la mano derecha por su perfecto pelo, yo reí con sarcasmo e ironía.

― Estás mal de la cabeza ¿Verdad? Por qué preferiría saltar de un puente que casarme contigo― escupí tajante.

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí.

―Y ¿Por qué te estás preparando para la boda entonces? ―pregunto victorioso yo solo me limite a verlo con odio.

―Todas ustedes salgan ahora, es una orden.

Todas las sirvientas salieron intimidadas.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres para darles órdenes? ―pregunte furiosa.

―Soy de un estatus superior al de esas es obvio que tienen que obedecerme.

Cuando la última sirvienta salió él cerró la puerta.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunte empezando a asustarme, el empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

― Se supone que tenemos que esperar hasta después de la boda pero eres irresistible ¿Lo sabías? Y aún tenemos tiempo de divertirnos un poco antes de la boda― confesó acercándose más a mí, yo empecé a retroceder asustada, la mirada que tenía sobre mí era totalmente repugnante y escalofriante.

― No te me acerques― grité tratando de sonar demandante y sin miedo fracasando en el intento.

― Mírate, tiemblas igual que un conejito asustado― declaró complacido.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía moverme era como si estuviera paralizada, no podía estar así, yo no soy ninguna princesa en apuros tengo que hacer algo así que me tranquilicé.

― ¿Qué pasa, ya te resignaste? Así no será divertido― dijo sonriendo, estaba por poner su mano en mi hombro pero antes de eso le di una patada mandándolo lejos de mí.

― Te dije que no te me acercaras― le grité furiosa.

―Sí así me gusta― dijo antes de volver a lanzarse sobre mí, yo empecé a forcejear con él para que no pudiera someterme pero en un momento me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, antes de que me aventara le di un golpe en la garganta dando me chance de liberarme pero no pude llegar a la puerta por la falta de aire y debido a eso el golpe que le proporcione a ese bastardo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que se recuperó rápido y me tiro al suelo.

― Has dado una muy buena pelea, de hecho eres la única que me ha obligado a usar toda mi fuerza― comentó sobre mí.

―Sí esa es toda tu fuerza entonces eres patético― dije escupiéndole la cara, él saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo paso por la cara para luego darme un puñetazo fuerte en la cara.

―Como dije, patético― escupiendo un poco de sangre para luego sonreír de manera arrogante.

― Ya veremos qué tan patético puedo ser cuando me pidas más― dijo acercándose a mi cuello, pude sentir como su mano se dirigía a una zona peligrosa pero antes de que pudiera empezar lo que tenía en su mente la pared del cuarto exploto dejando un gran hueco, había escombros y polvo por todo lado pero sabía perfectamente quién podía hacer tal cosa así que suspiré aliviada.

―Natsu― dije dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

―Vine por ti Lucy― contestó él con su típica voz y sonrisa.

Natsu y los demás estaban a la mitad del camino y aún les faltaba un par de horas para llegar, Natsu estaba con sus mareos pero estaba tan preocupado que no los sentía tan fuerte.

―No puedo creer que el padre de Lucy la obligue a casarse―comentó Gray rompiendo el silencio.

― Es verdad, uno solo se puede casar con la persona que se ama― dijo indignada la gran Titania.

―No me refería a eso― dijo Gray decepcionado.

―Las familias ricas son un asco, tratar a sus hijos como objetos para ganar más dinero eso es…― susurró Natsu furioso pero aun así los demás lograron escucharlo― No voy a permitir que alejen a Lucy de mí, de Fairy Tail la traeré de vuelta a cualquier costo.

Gray, Erza y Happy solo se limitaron a sonreír.

Habían pasado dos horas y por fin habían llegado al pueblo, Natsu como de costumbre salió tambaleándose del tren diciendo que nunca se volvería a subir a un tren pero a los pocos segundos el olor de Lucy penetró sus fosas nasales y de inmediato lo siguió dejando a los demás atrás aunque ellos al ver la prisa del pelirosa aceleraron el paso también siguiendo a su amigo.

Varios kilómetros recorrieron hasta llegar a un lugar apartado donde se veía una ciudad muy callada y una enorme mansión al fondo con decoraciones de boda, Natsu pudo notar otro olor cerca de Lucy, al acercarse a la mansión varios guardias y magos se interpusieron pero Natsu se abrió paso con un simple puño de fuego dejando el resto a sus amigos, el pelirosa pudo ver que Lucy se encontraba forcejeando con un hombre en la tercer piso de la gigante mansión, Natsu apretó los dientes furioso y apresuro el paso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto hasta llegar a la habitación y con el puño envuelto en llamas destrozó la pared, entre el polvo y los escombros no se podía ver nada pero logro divisar la cabellera rubia de su amiga.

El polvo se disipó un poco y pudo ver a Lucy con la gran herida en su mejilla izquierda del puñetazo anterior lo que lo puso más furioso.

―Natsu―dijo sonriendo la maga haciendo que la rabia de Natsu disminuyera.

―Vine por ti Lucy― dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lucy asintió alegre y empezó a incorporase, al instante Natsu fue en su ayuda cuando estuvo de pie el pelisora la tomo de la mano listo para irse.

―Espera Natsu no puedo irme, mi padre tiene mis llaves, me amenazo con destruirlas.

―Muy bien entonces a recuperarlas.

―Gracias.

Antes de salir una voz les gritó por detrás.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así al heredero de los Jurener? Te vas a arrepentir, suelta ya a mi futura espos…―antes de que el joven pudiera terminar Natsu le propició un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

―Ya cállate, Lucy pertenece a Fairy Tail no a esta clase de estupidez―contesto aun sabiendo que el joven no lo escucharía, ya que prácticamente esas palabras eran para Lucy.

―Natsu― dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

―Vamos a recuperar tus llaves, Lucy―exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa.

―Sí― contesto rasgando su vestido dejándolo sobre las rodillas para darle más movilidad a la hora de correr.

Salieron corriendo del cuarto, Lucy iba frente a Natsu ya que ella sabía más sobre el lugar, a las afueras de la mansión Lucy lograba escuchar un gran alboroto por lo que dedujo que debían ser Erza y Gray lo que la hizo sonreír al saber que sus amigos estaban aquí para ella; Lucy tenía planeado ir al despacho de su padre, él casi nunca salía de ahí por lo que lo iba a obligar a decirle donde estaba sus preciadas llaves.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho la abrió con gran brusquedad produciendo un sonido estremecedor, su padre estaba de espalda y ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

―Padre vengo por mis llaves, dámelas―ordeno duramente la maga celestial.

Jude estuvo de espaldas unos segundos antes de voltear su rostro con una expresión dura en su rostro para luego volver a ver hacia la ventana.

―No sabes lo que estás haciendo Lucy, te vas a arrepentir de esto―comentó su padre tratando de que su hija entrara en razón.

―Te dije que yo no quiero tu maldito dinero, ni ropa cara, ni nada de esas cosas― le recordó― lo que yo quiero es estar en Fairy Tail donde me ven por lo que realmente soy― concluyo la rubia haciendo que Natsu sonriera orgulloso.

―No puedo aceptar eso, tú no perteneces a ese lugar, vienes de un mundo totalmente diferente―seguía Jude sin entender la lógica de su hija.

―Viejo me estas colmando la paciencia― gritó Natsu enfadado.

―Natsu― dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Jude que aún seguía estando de espalda se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el irrespetuoso que le había gritado.

―Lucy pertenece a Fairy Tail, ya te dijo que no quiere estar en este lugar de mierda así que entréganos las llaves para irnos.

―Como te atreves a hablarme así mocoso, alguien como tú no comprende nada de esto, mejor no te metas― dijo Jude furioso.

―Me importa una mierda si no entiendo nada de esto pero sé que un hijo no debe ser tratado como un objeto y menos venderlo para ganar dinero.

Jude no dijo nada solo frunció más el ceño y no apartaba la vista de Natsu, Lucy se acercó al escritorio de su padre interponiéndose entre las intensas miradas rompiendo su contacto y que estas se dirigieran a la joven, cuando Lucy estuvo al frente de su padre lo miro desafiante y extendió su mano hacia él.

―Las llaves, por favor―demandó Lucy pero Jude no hizo caso pero inconscientemente dirigió sus ojos hacia un cajón del escritorio dándole a Lucy la pista de donde estaban y por primera vez se dirigió al otro lado del escritorio de su padre, abrió el cajón y ahí estaban, sus preciadas llaves antes de que Lucy las cogiera Jude la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca.

―No la toques― gritó Natsu dirigiéndose amenazante hacia ellos, si bien Natsu ya habría saltado sobre su oponente y sacado las llaves por la fuerza pero no lo hizo porque sabía que eso era algo entre Lucy y su padre, no podía meterse mucho en eso pero no quitaba las ganas de Natsu de golpear ese sujeto con todo pero tenía que contenerse por Lucy.

Ella tomo las llaves y se dirigió a Natsu con una sonrisa dándole la espalda a Jude, a la mitad del camino se detuvo y lo vio de reojo.

―Te lo advierto de nuevo, ni se te ocurra atacar de nuevo a Fairy Tail me oíste, si no serás tú el que se arrepentirá―dicho esto siguió caminando y se despidió con su mano derecha donde se encontraba la marca del gremio.

Salió del despacho seguida por Natsu, el cual no decía nada aún, caminaron en silencio hasta la salida de la mansión y fue ahí cuando Lucy quedo sin fuerzas en sus piernas cayendo al suelo.

―Lucy― exclamó Natsu preocupado.

―Jeje estoy bien, sólo que muchas emociones fuertes en poco tiempo, dame solo un momento― pidió la rubia avergonzada por haberse desplomado, nunca antes había desafiado a su padre de esa manera más lo que había pasado con el otro hombre desagradable la dejaron exhausta mentalmente y sus piernas flaquearon luego de haber pasado tal conmoción.

― Soy patética ¿No es así?― dijo con una sonrisa exhausta y fingida.

Lucy espero a que Natsu dijera algo pero en vez de eso sintió como la alzaba y la tomaba en sus brazos avergonzándola más.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó nerviosa.

― No pienso que seas patética Lucy lo has hecho muy bien, además quiero irme ya para sacarte de aquí lo antes posible y que estés de nuevo en el gremio― dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus compañeros haciendo sonrojar más a la joven, al llegar pudieron ver como un montón de magos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Erza, Gray y Happy al verlos corrieron hacia ellos.

―Lucy ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto Titania preocupada.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Happy se lanzó al pecho de Lucy llorando, ella lo abrazó para consolarlo.

―Estoy bien, ya todo está bien―dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Happy tratando de consolarlo.

―Qué bueno que no te casaste―comentó Happy entre sozollos.

― Si, ese hombre era la peor escoria que he visto, si Natsu no hubiera llegado a tiempo él…―Lucy se detuvo en seco al recordar esa escena tan espantosa, ella definitivamente no le diría a nadie sobre ese tema se aseguraría de olvidar ese día y actuar normal para no volver a preocupar a sus amigos.

― ¿Lucy? ― preguntó Natsu preocupado al sentir como Lucy empezaba a temblar― ¿Qué pasó?

― Nada, ya puedes bajarme Natsu― le ordeno dulcemente esperando que la bajara pero Natsu no lo hizo, él sabía que algo le había pasado vio que ese hombre se le había lanzado a Lucy pero no iba a preguntarle, no quería hacerla sentir peor; se aseguraría de que Lucy no volviera a pasar por eso de nuevo, la protegería de cualquier cosa porque ella era su compañera y su mejor amiga aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que un nuevo sentimiento que era desconocido para él estaba surgiendo, pero hasta que no supiera que era se mantendrían como siempre, además cualquier otro sentimiento que tuviera no iba a cambiar lo que tenía con Lucy

― ¿Natsu?

― Sí, ya voy― contesto y a regañadientes la puso en el suelo con cuidado.

―Bueno es tiempo de irnos― sugirió con una gran sonrisa y caminando por delante de ellos, los demás sonrieron al ver a su amiga de nuevo con una sonrisa; Lucy de repente se detuvo y se giró hacia sus amigos.

―Muchas gracias por haber venido, no sabría cómo sería mi vida sin ustedes― dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y una más grande sonrisa.

― Y nosotros tampoco sabríamos como sería la vida sin ti ahora― respondió Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

 **Desde que vi este capítulo me pregunté qué habría pasado si Jude la hubiera obligado a casarse y ¿Cómo reaccionaría Natsu a eso? Así que se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot acerca de eso. Otra cosa no es que odie a Jude solo que para que obligara a Lucy a casarse así debía de ser alguien bastante despiadado que no le importara otra cosa que el dinero por eso lo escribí así. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
